dead inside
by Lord rax
Summary: Shinigami are banned from going down to earth. That however, doesn't stop an 11 year old boy from being gifted with a death note with no Shinigami attached. The boy goes 5 years without using the note, but one slip up and before he knows it, nearly his entire school is dead in order to cover his tracks and the role of Kira is soon forced upon him. Beware the genre savvy.


(December 2006)

"What is it with you and that kid, you've been watching him nonstop for two days, five hours, 34 minutes and approximately 12 seconds" Shell said with a lisp

"He's fun to watch. I'd like to think that if I were a human... I'd be like him" The Shinigami smiled and looked at the boy again.

Shell sighed and placed one of her talons behind her head. "I still can't believe we're all baned from going down to earth. I'd never want to go any way, but still... It's nice to know I can."

The shinigami frowned and looked up at shell. "Don't you ever get tired of this place? Oh how I would do anything to go to Earth just once more."

Shell's tentacles flared and began waving in the air. "If you go down, you'll be dead in 6 minutes and 40 seconds exactly. It's not worth it. Just wait, cos If you die, I'll be bored out of my mind."

"Ya know what Shell... I think I'm ready to die." The Shinigami smiled and stood up, stealthily reaching behind Shell. The Shinigami chuckled loudly and suddenly leaped into the human world. His notebook in one hand, and Shell's notebook in the other.

Shell wasn't surprised in the least, this kind of stuff was normal for that Shinigami, Shell decided to leave before anyone knew she was involved, but something felt wrong, her bag was lighter than usual, the sudden realisation that her notebook was gone hit her like a hammer. "_DAMMIT_ " Shell instinctively leaped into the human world. She knew where the other Shinigami had gone.

Shell flew down to earth. after a few minutes of flying she reached the house where the boy was living. One of the Shinigami's feathers was on the roof

The boy was sitting on his bed, reading the death note manga, clearly unaware that a Shinigami had just entered his house.

"Give me my notebook Human." Shell rushed at the boy and had to stop herself strangling him.

The boy backed up screaming and fell of his bed, he was already crying.

"Do NOT act so surprised. I'm not the first Shinigami you've met. Tell me human, where did the other one go. AND DON'T SAY YOU HAVENT TOUCHED MY NOTE, YOU CAN SEE ME AFTER ALL!"

The boy had to be only 10 or 11.

Shell suddenly glanced at the clock in the corner of the room. She had been in the world for 4 minutes now. Only two point six repeater minutes to get back.

It was obvious that the Shinigami had made the boy touch the note, but the Shinigmai was still in the possession of the Shinigami, the rules of the ban meant they had to be. The king said so.

_The human world has begun publishing a story about the death note. They are aware of our existence, And as such, until further notice. ALL Shinigami must obey the following rules  
1) Shinigami who spend over 400 seconds consecutively in the human world will die.  
2) Shinigami who have their notebooks touch the earth will die.  
3) Shinigami who have a human own their notebook will die.  
4) To stop murders of other Shinigami, if a Shinigami breaks one of the aforementioned rule with a notebook that belongs to another Shinigami, they will die instead._

It was clear that he hadn't dropped the notebook for the boy to pick up. He must of returned to the Shinigami realm.

Shell flew as fast as she could, but something made her stop. The Shinigami came bolting out of the portal. This time with only one death note in his hand.

Shell didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like it. It was clear that he was trying to give the boy her death note, but that would result in his death. So what was he doing?

"5, 4, 3, 2..." The Shinigami said as he rocketed towards the boys house.

Shell felt herself begin turning to dust. Too late did she realise that her time was up. "DAMN YOU To..."

"1!" the Shinigami pelted the death note through the window of the boys window, it touched the ground just as Shell Died, meaning the death note had no owner when it touched the ground. The Shinigami hadn't broken any rules and was free to watch the boy in peace. Now that he had a death note. Thing's would get much more interesting.

The boy however, having just read the first few chapter of death note, knew exactly what had just crashed through his window. And he wanted no part of it.

The boy didn't even touch the note. He wrapped it up in an old shirt and hid it in the furthest reach of his cupboard.


End file.
